


floaroma fields

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, Flowers, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: in which the fields of floaroma are picturesque and beautiful and dawn's leafeon is rather needy.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn & Kouki | Lucas, Hikari | Dawn/Kouki | Lucas
Kudos: 10





	floaroma fields

**Author's Note:**

> I'm biased bc the 'Mons I give to any protag's teams are usually ones I've used myself. I'm a big fan of Leafeon and Luxray has usually made it on my team during most of my Sinnoh playthroughs in some capacity.

A gentle breeze blew through Floaroma Meadow, causing the flowers to sway to and fro. On the north end of the field was Sinnoh’s pride and joy — Dawn Perlman-Platt sat underneath a tree, lounging on the grass as the world around her hummed and drummed. She sat with her back against the tree trunk as she basked in the shade and took in the scent of the meadow. 

A few meters in front of her was her Leafeon, a tough yet nimble creature who was enjoying a day in their element. Amongst the flowers, the Verdant Pokemon was playing with another four-legged beast, a lively Luxray with a pair of bright eyes and a shiny coat. Together the two wrestled and rolled in the grass like they were day-old hatchlings. 

Beside Dawn was Lucas Diamant, first of his name, assistant to Professor Rowan, and caretaker to a rather rambunctious Luxray. On his lap was a book about the interdimensional findings of a scientist in the Alola region, something that Dawn had gifted him on his seventeenth birthday. But instead of reading, Lucas was content with enjoying the light of the day. 

As Leafeon and Luxray continued to play-fight on the grass, Dawn let out a yawn. 

Lucas glanced to his left and watched as his significant other shifted a bit. She got onto her back, removing her beanie and placing it under her head as a poor man’s pillow. 

“Tired?” he asked. 

“I just need to rest my eyes,” Dawn said. She glanced upwards to the leaves and branches of the tree. “What about you?” 

Lucas smiled and put his book down. “I could use a little power nap.” He then scooted himself towards her and laid back on the grass. 

As they rest side by side, Dawn’s hand slowly crept over until it found his, their fingers soon interlocking. She gave her significant other a shy, but coy smile, something that made his heart soar and melt at the same time. 

Dawn loved moments like this — little bits of time where she and Lucas could be alone together, free from the prying eyes of the public or of Sinnoh’s various tabloids. Being the regional Champion certainly came with its drawbacks, as Dawn felt like she was being watched wherever she went. If she and Lucas weren’t taking in one of Sinnoh’s many wonders, then they were in the walls of her Resort Area villa, where sometimes she would lean on his shoulder as they lounged on the couch or he would rest his head on her lap while she took in a good book. He was always gentle and comforting with her, like a warm blanket on a cold night or a cup of tea during Sinnoh’s frigid winters. 

It was nice to know that no matter how hectic their lives got, Dawn could always look forward to quiet moments with Lucas. 

But before the two could get any closer, Dawn’s mighty Leafeon suddenly dashed towards their owner. The Verdant Pokemon let out a light trilling noise as it approached the pair and situated itself between them, snuggling itself against Dawn’s thigh. 

Both she and Lucas were a little perplexed. Despite being content with wrestling in the flowery meadow with Lucas’s Luxray, Leafeon was suddenly more interested in getting up close and personable with its owner. 

“Hey, Fleetfoot,” Dawn greeted as her Leafeon climbed onto her lap. “What do you need?” 

Leafeon said nothing as it settled onto their owner’s stomach, resting its head on Dawn’s chest. 

“Uh… okay then,” Dawn decided, unsure what else to do. Apologetically, she looked to her significant other. “Sorry, Fleetfoot’s kinda needy.” 

Lucas sat up, still as confused as ever. He knew that Dawn’s Pokemon were as protective of her as she was to them, but he thought that constant vigilance was more of Empoleon’s thing. 

Sadly, the lab assistant could only offer her an awkward shrug and say, “Erm…. don’t worry about it. I’ll keep watch while you sleep.” 

Dawn gave him an honest smile. “Thanks. You’re the best.” With that said, she and Leafeon closed their eyes, drifting into sleep as a gentle breeze blew through the Floaroma Meadow.

Lucas sighed and looked back towards the flowers. It would be a rather beautiful sight had a possessive Leafeon not just done…  _ that. _ In the fields was his Luxray, who looked rather confused as to why its playmate suddenly decided to stop and take a nap.

With another shrug, Lucas could only say, “Yeah, me too, buddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: "in which dawn's leafeon tries to leave room for arceus."


End file.
